


Now give us a kiss

by CherryPie0



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fandral is a good friend, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Day 23 - ThreesomeHe doesn't resist when his mind goes to Thor again; now with his eyes closed, it's easier to imagine that it's his brother he's kissing, especially with Thor's scent being everywhere in the room, on the sheets, on the t-shirt he's wearing.





	Now give us a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another Thor/Loki/Fandral threesome 🤷
> 
> And yes, I absolutely added a few words so it'd be exactly as long as the other one 😂

Loki rolls his eyes as Thor and Fandral joke and laugh almost obnoxiously loud at something stupid _again_, but he can't help grinning, chuckling as he listens to them talking; he has drunk enough to find this more amusing than annoying.

He clumsily takes his shoes off as they head to Thor's room, finally after hours of dancing, sighing in relief when his feet touch the cool floor.

Thor manages to takes off his t-shirt and his jeans halfway there, letting it hang around his knees, before all but collapsing on his bed the moment they reach it, his bulk taking up almost half the space.

"Are we all sleeping here?" he asks - his room feels way too far right now; there’s no way he’s walking there - and Fandral shrugs at him, already stripping down to his boxers.

"I guess so."

Loki hums - it won't be the first time they all share a bed, anyway - and starts getting undressed too, groaning in frustration as he removes the too tight leather pants he's wearing. Still, he can't help smiling, feeling the weight of Fandral's gaze on him, and he decides to tease him a little, bending slowly to grab one of Thor's t-shirts that - as usually - he has tossed on his desk chair, giving Fandral a clear view of his ass in his cute black thong, before he slips into the too large t-shirt, covering himself.

Then he climbs into the bed and makes room for himself between his brother and Fandral, settling there. He suddenly feels way less sleepy than he was on their way home, alcohol always making him restless.

"Hey, you sleeping?" He whispers to Fandral, turning to look at him; Thor is already snoring.

"Mm," Fandral replies but doesn't bother to open his eyes.

"I can't sleep," he says and kicks his calf to draw his attention which proves to be successful.

"Maybe you should try first."

"You're no fun," Loki huffs and curls his lips into a pout, and an amused grin appears on Fandral's face.

"This hasn't worked on me in years, Lokes."

"Oh _please_, it never stopped working. You're too easy," he says with a teasing smile, his foot now rubbing over Fandral's calf. "Entertain me?"

"Here??"

"Why not?" he says, shrugging his shoulder, and reaches for one of his hands, guiding it to his body, to his hip over Thor's t-shirt. "Unless you don't want to?" he squeezes his hand over his, and slowly darts his tongue out, licking his lower lip.

He can see Fandral's resolve breaking and he smiles triumphantly, not wasting any time before reaching to touch him too, humming when he finds him already half hard.

"You're the worst," Fandral murmurs even as he sighs in pleasure, his own hand finding its way between Loki's legs. His underwear is already damp with precum where the head touches the fabric and he spreads his legs, humming quietly when Fandral rubs over his length.

Loki withdraws his hand and licks a long stripe across his palm before slipping it back into Fandral's boxers, now stroking his cock at a steady pace.

"We haven't done this in years, why now?" Fandral asks and Loki only barely resists rolling his eyes; why can't he just shut up and enjoy this?

The truth is it's been a while since the last time he got laid and this actually feels rather nice. Since he moved in with his brother at the beginning of the year, feelings that he was trying to bury were brought back in full force and suddenly no one was enough because simply no one was _Thor_.

This now, being touched like this while lying so close to his brother, is probably the closer he will ever get to what he truly wants, and right now he's drunk enough to indulge himself just this once.

"Do you really need a reason?" he says after a few moments and doesn't let Fandral answer, quickly leaning in to kiss him, sure that it'll be more than enough to distract him. He licks over Fandral's lower lips and slips his tongue inside his mouth when Fandral parts his lips, moaning into the kiss as he slips his hand inside Loki's underwear, gently kneading his balls before going even lower. 

Fandral's other hand moves under his t-shirt and he runs his palm over his stomach and chest, his thumb toying with Loki's stiffening nipples, pinching them between his fingers. 

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" Fandral asks, now teasing his opening with a dry finger, making Loki's hole flutter eagerly at the touch. "But, unfortunately for you, little Loki, I notice more things than you give me credit for."

"What are you talking about?" he asks, slightly panting, his hips grinding downwards of their own accord impatiently, feeling empty now that he's so close to being filled.

"Oh you know... you being in love with your brother and all that," he says, way too casually, and Loki freezes, his hand going completely still before he can hide his reaction.

"Your imagination never seizes to amaze me, Fan," he says, doing his best to sound playful, and leans closer to nibble his bottom lip, but this time he doesn't manage to distract him. 

"Oh, _please_. Is that not what you're imagining right now? _His_ cock in your hand, _his_ fingers in your tight little hole, _his_ mouth on yours," he says and Loki can't help how his body reacts to the words; both tensing and going pliant all at once, his hand instinctively tightening around Fandral's dick, and all he wants to say is _yesyesyes_ but he keeps his mouth shut and just crashes their lips together into a demanding kiss.

He doesn't resist when his mind goes to Thor again; now with his eyes closed, it's easier to imagine that it's his brother he's kissing, especially with Thor's scent being everywhere in the room, on the sheets, on the t-shirt he's wearing. He moans against Fandral's mouth and hooks his leg over his hip, moaning louder as Fandral slips the tip of his middle finger inside him.

"You would let me fuck you right here, right now, wouldn't you? In the same bed your brother is sleeping, close enough to touch you, to do anything to you, if he wanted to," Fandral whispers into his ear, his tongue darting out to tease his earlobe and Loki whines, doesn't hold back even though he knows he should keep quiet.

Fandral chuckles, his breath ghosting over Loki's skin. "You want him to hear you, don't you? You want him to hear you and wake up, see you like this. How do you think he'll react? Maybe he'll have his turn with you when I'm done, hm? Or we can just share you; we used to share toys when we were children all the time, after all, remember?"

Loki's breath hitches in his throat and he reaches to the nightstand at Fandral's side, hastily rummaging through the first drawer until he finds the lube.

"Come on, stop fucking teasing," he says, shoving the plastic tube against his chest, and telling him to hurry the fuck up.

A few moments later two slick fingers are making their way inside him and he moans, relaxing his body and welcoming the intrusion.

"You know, I'm pretty sure Thor feels the same- he always has," Fandral says and Loki's cock twitches at the words, hips rocking downwards eagerly, his heart fluttering happily in his chest even though he knows he shouldn't let himself get his hopes up; Fandral has no idea what he’s talking about.

"Even if he did, he would never let this happen, I'm his brother."

"That's where you're wrong, Lokes. But I guess we'll find out," Fandral says and then his fingers press right against his prostate, eliciting a loud whine from Loki.

"Shit," Loki curses, glancing at Thor over his shoulder, both relieved and disappointed to see him still fast asleep.

"Oh come on, darling, you can do better than that," Fandral croons and pumps his fingers in and out more purposefully, rubbing over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him with every stroke.

Loki tells himself he'll stay quiet but the possibility of Thor waking up and seeing him like this is too tempting for him to resist. He moans and whines, his other hand going to his dick, tugging at it in sync with his strokes on Fandral's cock.

"Ah, fuck- _Thor_," he gasps, the word slipping from his mouth naturally, and it feels right, like it always does when he moans for his brother every time he touches himself.

"Yeah, that's it," Fandral urges and Loki can't help turning his head so he's looking at Thor, coming all over his brother's t-shirt only seconds later, panting his name.

Fandral chuckles and bucks his hips up, fucking into Loki's hand until he climaxes too, a satisfied groan leaving his mouth.

"Told you we'd find out," Fandral whispers to him and Loki's eyes fly open - he didn't even realize he had closed them -, his gaze immediately meeting Thor's.

There's a frown on Thor's face but he looks calmer than Loki expected, looking anything but surprised.

"Thor, my friend... care to join us?" Fandral asks, seemingly ignorant of the tension building up in the room.

"You moaned my name," Thor says, obviously talking to Loki, as if Fandral hasn't just talked to him, ignoring him completely.

Loki nods hesitantly, the intense gaze of his big brother making him feel like a little boy again, and he can't help averting his eyes.

_Fuck. This was a stupid idea. What the hell was he th-_

He gasps when his eyes land on Thor's lap, gulping with difficulty as he sees the very prominent bulge in his boxers.

"How long did you think I'd manage to stay asleep when you're moaning like a whore right beside me, hm?" Thor asks and Loki feels his cheeks flushing, both arousal and shame making his stomach tighten.

Thor's eyes dart over Loki's shoulder for a moment, at Fandral, and he smirks, shifting closer to Loki, basically trapping him between the bulks of their bodies.

"You know, I didn't think that hearing you getting fingered by my best friend would be so hot, but..." Thor trails off and rocks his hips against Loki, letting him feel his erection. "I must say, I wasn't expecting this to work so well."

Loki frowns, glancing back at Fandral and then at Thor again. "What?"

"Fan's right, you know. I've wanted you forever, Lo," he says and brings a hand to the side of Loki's neck, and Loki can't help welcoming the familiar gesture, immediately relaxing a little. "And he kept telling me that you feel the same but I just couldn't believe it; you know how it is, don't you?"

Loki nods his head dumbly, not sure what's happening.

"So, earlier tonight I agreed to his little plan and told him that if he could get you to admit it, I'd let him have your mouth while I fuck you," Thor tells him, almost nonchalantly, and Loki gapes at him, not sure how he should feel about this.

Thor wants him.

And this was all a trick.

And now his brother obviously wants to fuck him- _and_ share him with his best friend.

His cock is already swelling up in arousal despite him still trying to process what's happening. He thinks he should feel angry and betrayed that Thor and Fandral turned this into a bet, offended that they talked about him like they own him, like they could do anything to him and he wouldn't object.

But the truth is that he doesn't feel that way; he's simply disappointed in himself that he didn't manage to see right through them and he got tricked.

"And what makes you think I'd let either of you do anything like that to me, brother?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at him and keeping his voice as steady as he can; yes, they tricked him and he definitely wants this, but that doesn't mean he has to give in so easily.

A smug grin spreads on Thor's stupid handsome face, his thumb brushing over Loki's bottom lip teasingly. "I think I've heard enough to know that you will."

Loki huffs annoyed but the sound soon turns into a whimper when Thor rocks his hips, their cocks rubbing together while Fandral's erection pokes against his asscheek, already hardening again.

"At least give us a kiss first, brother," he says at last, lips curling into a smirk.

Thor laughs, shaking his head both in amusement and fondness, before surging forward, crashing their lips together. Loki gasps and kisses him back just as eagerly, parting his lips and inviting Thor into his mouth, growing hungrier for more with any passing second.

He grinds back against Fandral's cock and moves his hand to Thor's, whining when he feels how hard and thick he is, immediately imagining how it will feel inside him. Two pairs of hands roam over his body, caressing and groping him, every touch only making him want more- and _more_.

Thor makes a deep throaty sound against his mouth and then pulls away, licking his lips as he looks at Loki with dark eyes, making shivers rise over Loki's skin.

"On your hands and knees, little brother," Thor orders and Loki is quick to obey, not able to hide his eagerness. He's shaking in anticipation, feeling overwhelmed just by the thought of what will follow.

He's craved this for so long, he can't believe it's actually happening. Loki can barely handle the fact that his brother actually desires him back; knowing that that he's about to be wrecked by two hot guys makes it even fucking better.

He quickly takes his t-shirt and thong off and positions himself all on fours, arching his back and pushing his ass up, not really surprised when he receives grunts of approval. He's done this enough times to know what he should do to drive the other - the _others_, in this case - crazy.

Neither wastes any time before removing their boxers, Fandral coming to stand right in front of and Thor taking his position behind him, large hands gripping his ass and squeezing.

"He's already stretched and ready to go," Fandral tells him with a wink, slowly stroking his cock, its head glistening with precum.

Thor hums and slides two fingers inside him, twisting his wrist as he confirms Fandral's words.

Loki is torn between wanting to turn his head and look back at Thor, watch him slick up his big cock, and wanting to lean closer so he can take Fandral's dick in his mouth. In the end he doesn't get to decide because the tip of Fandral's cock brushes over his lips and he darts his tongue out, lapping at it, licking the precum off.

He exhales a stuttered breath when he feels Thor's cock nudge against his entrance and he wills himself to relax, his body giving way as Thor pushes inside. Loki can feel his rim being stretched wide around the considerable girth of Thor's dick, and he moans, urging him to move.

Thor, of course, doesn't object.

He starts with slow, deep thrusts just as Loki swallows Fandral into his mouth, swirling his tongue around his cock and trying to focus on this even though the sensation of his big brother spreading him so wide open makes him feel dizzy, almost fucking delirious with arousal. 

His sounds are being mostly muffled as Fandral stuffs his mouth with his cock but both his brother and his friend more than make up for it. Their moans and grunts fill the room, spurring Loki further on, making him rock his whole body eagerly back and forth, fucking himself on both cocks that are buried in his holes.

"Fuck, he's _gagging_ for it," Fandral says, half moaning - half chuckling, bucking his hips slightly harder, the head of his cock hitting the back of Loki's throat; not that Loki has any problem handling it as he easily swallows him deeper.

"You _are_ gagging for it, aren't you, brother? You can't get satisfied until both your holes are full and stretched around a fat cock."

Loki moans in agreement as much as he can with Fandral's dick sliding down his throat, clenching tightly around Thor, making him groan and curse under his breath.

"We should've done this long ago," Thor says and gives Loki's ass a sharp slap, the sweet sting of pain going straight to Loki's dick, making it twitch and leak.

Thor laughs, apparently more than pleased with Loki’s reaction, and his hand lands on Loki's asscheeks two more times before he sets a faster, more purposeful pace. Fandral seems happy to follow Thor's lead and threads his fingers through Loki's hair, keeping him still as he starts fucking his mouth, making sure that Loki's being pounding by both ends.

Loki knew this would feel good, that it would be a great experience, but he wasn't expecting it to be so overwhelming, so intense. He lets himself go pliant in Thor and Fandral's hands and just relishes every touch, every tight grip, every inch of cock sliding inside his holes as they thrust inside him.

He gasps and pants when Fandral pulls out, letting him breathe, his cock red and shining with spit brushing against Loki's cheek, leaving a wet path there.

"Can I come on your face?" Fandral asks, voice rougher with arousal, and Loki nods his head eagerly, craning his neck back and looking at him expectantly.

Fandral starts tugging at his dick, his eyes roaming over his body and Thor's, and Loki bows his back, drawing Fandral's attention to his ass right where Thor's cock disappears inside him.

"You do look hot together," Fandral comments earnestly after a few seconds and Thor laughs, his hips stuttering only for a moment before he resumes his merciless pace.

Now that Loki doesn't have his mouth full of cock, there's nothing to stifle his moans, and he can't help whimpering as Thor's cock presses firmly against his prostate, hitting it with excellent precision every time he fucks in.

"H- harder," he gasps, trying to rock backwards onto Thor's dick, but Thor's tight grip on his asscheeks doesn't allow him to move much. "Please, brother."

Thor lets out a growl and snaps his hips harder as requested, making Loki choke out a whimper as he feels his hole stretching impossibly wide around the thick base of Thor's cock, and he clenches his walls around him, both of them groaning at the sensation.

"Lokes, come on, _mouth_," Fandral says through his pants and Loki complies, opens his mouth wide and sticks his tongue out. Fandral's moan is the only warning he gets before hot spurts of cum land on his face, painting his cheeks and jaw white, and Loki quickly closes his eyes, catching some of the drops with his tongue as more and more come.

Fandral sighs once he's done and flops back onto the bed, apparently happy to just enjoy the show now.

Loki yelps, startled, when he's suddenly flipped around, finding himself on his back with Thor hovering over him. He gasps when his brother slides inside him and eagerly wraps his legs around his waist, drawing him deeper.

Thor lowers himself over him, steadying himself on his elbows and forearms as he starts to rock his hips, driving his cock in and out of his hole, building up a fast steady pace. Loki buries his fingers into his brother's hair and tugs at it, pulling him down until he can crash their lips together. He whimpers when Thor nips at his bottom lip and slides his tongue inside his mouth, obviously not giving a shit about the cum smeared on Loki’s face or the taste of Fandral’s release on his tongue. 

Thor keeps fucking him with hard, shallow thrusts, and Loki is sure he's never felt so full, so wonderfully complete before. He pulls harshly at Thor's hair and Thor growls against his mouth and kisses him harder, stealing Loki's breath away.

"I've dreamt about this so many times, brother," Thor rasps into his ear, making goosebumps break out all over Loki's body. "You feel even better than I imagined. _So. Fucking. Tight._" He says, punctuating every word with a sharp thrust.

Loki moans and arches his back, greedily grinding onto Thor's cock; he wants to feel his brother throb and twitch inside him, wants to feel his seed flood in his hole, filling him up.

Thor's breathless laugh startles him and Loki makes a questioning sound, frowning.

"Yeah, I'm gonna fill you up, baby, don't worry."

_Oh._

He didn't realize he said that out loud. He can feel his cheeks heat up but still he grins cheekily at his brother, raising an eyebrow at him as if asking _what are you waiting for, then_.

"Touch yourself," Thor tells him and Loki is happy to obey, taking himself in his hand and starting to stroke his dick urgently, gasping and whimpering as Thor keeps pounding into him.

They reach their orgasms almost simultaneously, Loki spilling over his stomach and Thor emptying his load inside him, pumping his cock slowly in and out, until Loki can feel cum starting to drip out of his hole, and he clenches, wanting to keep it inside.

They're both panting heavily by the time they’re done, their faces only inches apart, and Thor stares at him, dark blue eyes locked with his green ones. They don't need to talk, they both know; this isn't over. This is just the beginning.

"Well, _damn_."

Fandral's voice breaks the spell - Loki forgot he was even here, if he's honest - and they break apart, Thor carefully pulling out of him.

"You're welcome," Fandral says smugly as they settle in the bed, apparently none of them caring about the mess on the sheets.

"As if you didn't get anything out of it," Loki replies with a fond eye roll and Fandral just grins at him.

Loki's attention is drawn back to his brother when Thor starts cleaning him sloppily with his abandoned t-shirt, first his face and then his stomach.

"Only my cum stays on you- or well, _in_ you," Thor tells him and Loki can't help grinning, craning his neck invitingly until Thor leans down to peck his lips.

"Is this how you two are gonna be now?" Fandral asks, pretended to be annoyed, even though his lip are still curled into a smile.

"Nah. _Worse_," Thor says and pulls Loki almost completely on top of him, making him yelp as he easily manhandles him into the position he wants him.

"More space for me then, lucky me," he says cheerfully, and Loki chuckles, nuzzling Thor's neck, his cheeks hurting from smiling too much.

He feels exhausted and his muscles ache and he's sure that tomorrow he'll be awfully sore, but he already knows that this was absolutely worth it!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a month ago and now that I was editing it I was honestly so surprised when Thor started talking about their plan 😂
> 
> Thank you for reading!!😀💞❤️


End file.
